


Mama

by amuk



Series: 1000 years [3]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Zeki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Yuuki would not lose. This time, she would claim that first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 5—Adorkable or Firsts
> 
> A/N: Whoot, I managed to finish another one! Anyways, regarding their kids—since Yuuki/Kaname’s daughter referred to Kaname as her ‘other father’, I’m taking the “Zero is the father that raised her” and running with it here. Also, I know most people consider the Zero/Yuuki’s kid as a son, but to me it looks like a daughter. So I’m running with that here too.

“Mama,” Yuuki coos, holding her daughter in her hands. “Maaamaaa.”

 

Zero looks up from where he’s sitting, his book held in a hand as he examines the situation. “What are you doing?” he asks when she repeats her chant.

 

“Making sure this time,” she says, bouncing their baby on her knee.

 

“Making sure?” he questions, watching them from across the room. She doesn’t have to look at him to know his expression is softening. It’s hard to resist the urge to laugh at this and she wonders how his coworkers would react if they ever saw him like this.

 

“Last time, our daughter’s first word was _your_ name.” She stresses the _your_ , pushing her anger into it. Even now, a few hundred years later, it still angers her. “Not mine. Not mama. _Yours_.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“I spent more time with her than you! You weren’t even around as much back then!” She glowers at him, still bouncing the baby on her knee.

 

He doesn’t answer this time, just giving her an amused look, and her anger flares up once more. Sure, he could find it funny. It’s not like his first child betrayed him. No, it was hers.

 

“It won’t happen again.” Yuuki almost glares at her baby, carefully enunciating her next word. “Maaamaa.”

 

Zero chuckles quietly, going back to his book.

 

-x-

 

“Maamaa,” Yuuki sings, the baby on Zero’s lap.

 

“She’s still at it?” Their eldest says as she enters the room, back from her travels. Zero nods as he plays with the baby, ignoring the woman crouching in front of him. It was hilarious the first week, but a month later it is starting to get tiresome.

 

“Ahh…” The baby starts to say, her voice cracked and broken.

 

“Look! It’s working!” Yuuki stares at their baby, excited, and Zero has to fight the urge to hide the baby. “Come on, a little more.”

 

“Z….ze…ze….ro…”

 

There is silence for exactly three seconds, a hushed quiet where everyone stares at Yuuki.

 

Then she’s gone in a flash, stomping her way to the back door. As it closes behind her, Zero can hear a frustrated shriek.

 

The other daughter is already gone, her laughter echoing through the halls, and he gives a soft sigh. There will be no placating Yuuki.

 

“Ze….rooooo….” the little one repeats.

 

“Good girl,” he murmurs, ruffling the little girl’s hair. “Good girl.”


End file.
